


midnight paintings

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: In the middle of February, Caroline shows up to Klaus watching paintings that reminds him of her.





	midnight paintings

When mid-February came with roasted chocolates and flying hearts, Klaus is sitting in his home gallery sipping on blood spiked with wine.

Who needed silly human conventions like birthdays and Valentine's Day?

Unless, any of that involved, Caroline.

He's pathetic, silly... hopeful, optimistic - he miserably loves that blonde head woman.

He's watching the painting on his wall, the first part of him Caroline saw - the first - no, the second part of him he showed her and thanked her for.

"Have you forgotten how to dial a number? Or do you think staring at your phone will do the trick?"

Klaus spins around in his chair, his eyes wide and the heart inside of him thumped louder than that hummingbird in the mountains.

"Caroline...", was all he could say.

No matter how many years flee, he's almost always tongue-tied when it comes to this woman.

"Your one and only Ms. Mystic Falls", she replies, walking up to him then taking a sip of his drink. "Isn't Valentine's Day a waste of time?" she starts, looking at the painting on the wall - and any bystander could tell she too had a round of déjà vu. "Everyone running around like headless chickens getting high off chocolate and sex while I'm here-"

She suddenly stops, swallows the last of what's in the glass - a valiant effort to avert her eyes from Klaus. But like always, they read each other clean and clear like an open book. "Here you are with me...", he finishes. And just like that, they're back to their old dynamics - both fighting not for control but reaffirming and loving their equality. "Take a seat, Love. I'll pour you a glass of my best wine and freshest blood".

Caroline doesn't refuse. She actually sits, quietly watching him concoct the perfect mix of wet sexy lips, a furrowed brow that's even sexier than the constellation of moles along his neck and she loves it all the more because at that very moment, she'd completely dominated his thoughts - it's all she has ever wanted - to be the most loved and wanted - she needs someone she can call her own - and Klaus has never denied that he's that someone for her.

And to be honest, she can no longer imagine a world where he doesn't entirely care only for her. 

"This wine is really good", she takes a sip.

"I should believe so", he clinks their glasses. "It's from one of the oldest wineries in Germany".

She nods, rather than being impressed, she already knows that Klaus is always of the highest caliber - the kind of king she knows she deserve. "And the blood?"

Klaus walks up to her, his usual boyish smile giving her belly butterflies. "Why did you come here, love?"

The first three seconds catches her off guard, she stutters and again averts her eyes and it's clear she's properly forming the sentences in her head - looking for a way to escape - it almost feels as though she's only checking in, making sure that Klaus's affection and fondness and love for her is as eternal as February fourteenth.

"For the wine", she answers with a knowing smile. "You always do have the good stuff".

Klaus inhales, smiles at her and pours her another glass. "Imagine a century from now... I'll save you all the greatest, Caroline. However long it takes, for when that time comes, I'll have collected all the treasures in the world and lay them all before you".

Caroline suddenly halves her glass in a giant gulp. Klaus never ceases to remind her what love feels like - a love not just of today or tomorrow but a love of genuine forever and  _oh good heavens_  - she wants him so much right there and now but still, her brain is stupid and her heart cries for loving Klaus and yet all the more he accepts all of her - he actually loves her for her - he finds all her flaws a perfect design  _and oh wow_ , she wants to kiss him - just this one time, because it's in the middle of February so it's okay if she takes a small part of him as a memorabilia before heading back to Mystic Falls to wait out time again.

So she walks over to him and rests her glass down then pulls him by the bead necklace he's wearing and in a silent agreement - an understanding that them alone know, she touches his mouth and slips her tongue betwixt his lips - her hands soft and warm on him and she wishes she was recording this very moment with the way Klaus is looking her down like she created new stars and an entire universe - his eyes intense and his mouth slightly open. 

So she kisses him.

Long and deep and honest and promising and Klaus lets her have her way with him.

It's like;

If he could magically make the world into a bar of chocolate or the greatest bottle of wine, he would do it all and hand it over to her.

But they're vampires - and he, the world's oldest and most dangerous hybrid and he's made not to feel - he's not bound by some cheesy human convention and surely, after centuries - after a thousand years, he won't be bounded by the stupidity of a single priest who was executed simply for the sake of love - he won't be bounded by humanity's sappiness - a creature as old as him won't be needing chocolates nor cupid---

Unless, any of that involved, Caroline.

She doesn't hand it to him, but after their red and tangy metallic kiss, she leaves a box of chocolate made from cacao culled from a 1,000-acre forest in Ecuador - left it on his desk with a paper note saying,

_'I expect a birthday present in return'._

Klaus smiles, eating his chocolate whilst tasting Caroline and painting another of her pretty, most beautiful smiles.

Perhaps by then, she'll be ready to accept that first class ticket to New Orleans.

★*☆♪

~ midnight paintings  
klaus x caroline


End file.
